


【绿铁】Interdependence

by loveyourdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: ⚠️ 科学组(绿铁)、私设捏造、Bug宇宙、很短⚠️ 智慧绿注意





	【绿铁】Interdependence

他从没有在他人面前露出软弱的一面，除了曾经在Pepper及Rhodey这算是他生命中重要存在的两人面前有失落无助过，噢、还有田纳西州的臭小鬼Harley，但那是例外。而总结上诉的三人，他并没想过自己会在Bruce面前示弱，把自己内心的那份恐惧诚实的向这个人倾诉，即使对方可能没有兴趣听，他却觉得只有这个人是唯一能让他放心诉说那些他从未在其他复仇者成员提及的脆弱。

那时候Bruce还住在复仇者大厦时，他总三不五时拉着对方锁进房间，让对方当自己的心灵导师，亦或是纯粹倾听他平时所累积的压力。起初Bruce一副愁眉苦脸的说着他根本没法帮助到他什么，但在知道他找他谈心完后，对日后的情绪都有所帮助，便不再抱怨，默默地陪着他、听他说话。

还记得奥创事件，那时候只有Bruce了解他，并且选择帮助他。即使出了岔子，这个温和的男人，也没有责怪他，反而还在所有人指责他的时候为他出声，甚至怕他会受到他人的语言或肢体攻击，体贴的提醒他别失控乱说话，当然他可是Tony Stark，怎么可能甘愿就这样接受他人对自己的评断。

他相当明白自己到底在做什么，他也很清楚自己所看到的那个场景并不只是幻觉，而是在未来某一天肯定会发生的预兆。所以他只是想抢先一步，在这些人还在天真的玩保卫地球游戏时，先做好防护措施，他单纯只想保护居住在这星球的所有人。

所以在奥创这本不应该被创造出来的生物，向他们发出追杀令时，他的确不惊慌，相反他还挺满意自己确实能从权杖上分析出未知的力量，成功的创造出生物。但说不后悔也不全然，可他能怎么样？怨天怨地也无济于事，当然是能尽力补救就补救，即使再次抱着牺牲自我性命的选择，他同样会义无反顾的去保护这些手无寸铁的人。

就是这样，所以他正式将Bruce分类进能踏入他私人领域的一分子。不过这次事件落幕后，他却万万没想到他也从此失去了Bruce，这个男人开着他的昆式战斗机开启隐藏模式就此彷佛人间蒸发般，他怎么寻找都找不着。

 

－

 

他记忆里的Bruce还停留在他飞往甜甜圈飞船前，那男人像是被什么给惊吓到，曾经消失许多年，一见面就是拥抱他，再者就是强硬的要求他打电话给Steve，他对这男人性格上的改变还真是感到吃惊，但他并不讨厌，乐然接受。接下来的也就是那样，他们两人一个在地球一个在外太空，再一次分离。

如他所说的他不曾在他人面前表现过脆弱，可在泰坦星的那场战斗让他不得不示弱，那是继于之前被十环帮绑架强迫致命武器后，第二次他感到疲惫不堪。然而这次似乎比那次还要更加严重，光是粮食短缺的问题，几乎令他难以继续维持生命，看着自己日渐消瘦的身躯，不免开始有些感叹起来。

在浩瀚的星际中漂流的日子中，他每夜都会做梦，与过去患有PTSD时期的梦不一样，他梦中有几乎都有Pepper出现，他生命中最牵挂的女人，而另一个则是Bruce，温和男人的笑脸，时常在梦境中救赎了他，使他拥有活下去的执念。

不过再怎么想活下去，环境不好也没用，他们飞船已经不行了，连跳跃时空去便利商店买个吃的也无法做到，所以他也算是抱着自己或许有天会支撑不下去的想法，过一天算一天，与蓝色皮肤的女孩度过漫长的漂浮。

但即使如此，他还是希望能见见那些人一面，他想确认他们是否安好。

 

－

在他缓慢睁开眼后，映入眼帘的是守候在他身旁的Bruce。他回地球之后身体情况并不乐观，也在与Steve赌气时直接过于激动而脑充血晕了过去，因此以他这副病人的模样理所当然的被安置在病床上，吃下稳定剂，打着点滴休息。

他张了张嘴，发现喉咙很干涩，只能发出沙哑的声音。这时察觉到他醒来的Bruce赶紧往前倾身确认，而他也发觉到自己的左手被对方给牵着，有股温暖的感觉。

“Tony你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”男人担忧的询问。

见状他只是摇摇头，“抱歉伙计，我们输了。”他再次诉说一从飞船下来就对Steve讲过那无法改变的事实，他真的心有余力不足。

“我知道，Tony，我不怪你。你能平安回来就好。”

或许是Bruce那过于真诚的神情，真心实地的为他担心的情感，让他不禁觉得自己眼眶有些湿润，有可能已经有泪水在眼眶里头打转了也说不定。他回握住那只至始至终牵握住他手心的手，露出疲惫的神态点点头，没有再说话。

“你也累了，再多休息吧。”

说完话的Bruce站起身同时，他突然感到惊慌，怕这个人又离去，因此下意识他用力握住对方的手想就此留住对方。似乎察觉到他的不安，Bruce笑了笑说道：“在你休息的这段期间，我是不会离开的。”

彷佛在给他保证般，男人弯下腰轻揉他头发，低头在他额尖落下一吻。显然这举动很有效，他不疑有他的就安心下来，虚握着男人的手再次进入沉睡。

 

－

 

再次与Bruce见面，是在回来地球的两年后，那天一向温和的男人来到他现在居住的小木屋，他在康复之后便在郊外买下一座位于湖边的小木屋当作退休养老的居住地。老实说Bruce来找他，也算不上意外，他隐约有感觉这男人会来找他商量些什么事。

只是他没有个底，那是他与Bruce相处那么久，第一次感到不了解这个人在想什么，或许曾经是他单方面认为自己理解对方，但其实他真的有足以把握的自信，所以才能每次都抓到男人的柔软之处，让这个人心甘情愿地听从于他。

登门拜访的Bruce随着他来到客厅的沙发坐了下来，他坐在双人沙发，而男人则是坐在单人沙发上，他们除了最一开始的问好之外，剩下时间就像这样不发一语，仅仅是互相凝视彼此，纯粹的深深望入双方的瞳孔之中。

Tony在等待着男人主动开口，他知道Bruce有很重要的事要跟他说，而且是必须要跟他说的，所以他很有耐心的等待着对方。纠缠的手指曝露男人的焦虑，果不其然，最后男人深吸口气，似乎终于下定决心该如何与他开口。

“我要做伽玛实验。”男人平稳的说出这句话。

他挑挑眉，这消息对他来讲这根本不足以惊讶，并且他们曾经也讨论过这问题，所以他知道这是迟早一天会要面对的事，只是早晚的问题。

“什么时候开始？”

“下礼拜，我要做些准备。” Bruce 捏紧交错的手，“今天我来找你，不只是要告诉你这消息，同时也是希望你能赞助我一些设备。”

Tony了然的点点头，“何止赞助，我可以帮你的忙。”

他很怀念过去他们一起蹲在实验室不眠不休，为了钻研一些只有他们自己能懂得科技，甚至一起研发许多武器。Bruce是他唯一认同可以与他共事的好伙伴，在交谈上他们没有任何障碍，许多的技术话语都不需要白话就能理解，虽然在观点上有些偏差，但永远Bruce都是那个能依顺他的人，所以他才这么依赖Bruce。

在这男人有危难的时候，只要他能做到的他都愿意去帮助。他还记得Stephen来找他，Bruce从那光圈中走出，满脸疲倦及无助，走向前张开双臂便一把抱住他，当时那感觉彷佛在诉说这个人需要他，一个拥抱及一句安慰的话语。

那时候他为了面子问题逃避了男人极力的求救，而这次在他真正尝过一场败仗后，他早已没有颜面这些东西，甚至他比过去都还要注重身边的人。即使他成为刺猬，防范了所有人，他也防范不了Bruce，这个人就像他的软肋，他无法拒绝这个人的请求。

但他没想到的是，男人却不需要他的帮助，“不必了，Tony。”

“我能问为什么？两个人比一个人更有效率不是吗？噢、可别告诉我很危险这一说，你又不是不了解我，危险向来陪伴着我。”

“这次情况不同，你我都知道，伽玛是真的非常危险。更何况我本身就有受过伽玛的影响，但你呢，Tony你没有，所以我不能让你如此冒险。”

“你的意思是要我准备个实验室让你自己进去送死？”

“如果出意外的话，我想是的。”

男人此话一出，两人都沉默了。Bruce的眼神很坚定，他早就看出来，男人这次是不会受到他话语而动摇做出改变，所以他无奈的叹口气，垮下绷紧的肩膀。

再次与男人对上视线，“行，这两天我就帮你准备一下。”

他的妥协，让Bruce也松了口气，原本紧握的双手松了开来，紧皱的眉头可缓缓舒展开来。由此可知，其实这男人也没什么把握能说服他，但现在不管怎么看，总归来讲他确实被说服了，还是毫无怨言的答应这个人要求。

“要留下吃晚饭吗？我做饭喔。”他起身朝对方挑眉说道。

“你做的能吃？”

“说什么话，我这两年也是有成长的，不信你留下吃就知道。”

男人笑眯了眼，“那就听你的吧。”

 

－

 

十八个月过去，Bruce安然无恙的出现在他面前，他还是不感到意外。不过对于将Hulk的力量及自身的智慧结合在一起，最终形成的是个绿色大块头戴着眼镜，他就真的打从心底感到非常稀奇了。

他好奇的视线在绿大个身上不断上下打量，甚至还直接伸手去触摸对方的绿色肌肉，过去除了Hulk暴走对他又揍又摔之外，从没想过自己会主动亲近Hulk。那时候的他们都一致认为团队中担当女性的Natasha来负责安抚Hulk，是最佳的不二人选。

所以他压根没有如此靠近看过及仔细观察过Hulk，现在有这个机会他确实非常感兴趣，两只手这边拍那边揉，就很是好奇这个绿大个的肌肉摸起来有没有像他们一样会有柔软的触感，意外的是，还真没有，摸起来是光滑的。

Bruce坐在沙发上，而他已经爬到对方身上，抓着对方的头左转右转，撑开绿大个的眼睛一探究竟，掰开绿大个的嘴巴探个仔细，直到他膝盖不小心蹭到某个硬质物，那让他一瞬间僵硬住，但下一秒他故作镇定的看着眼前的绿大个。

“嘿、你的小兄弟顶到我了。”

“我很抱歉，Tony，这大概是结合后的副作用。”绿大个愧疚的低下头，但下面却逐渐更加硬挺。如果按照Bruce的说法，那就是Hulk还只是孩子，现处于青年精力旺盛时期，即使Bruce再怎么有所压抑，Hulk来自身体自然反应是无法避免的。

他跟着低下头，挑眉看向正中心那个突起物，目测这玩意儿可不是一般人尺寸，甚至有可能比Thor及Steven还要大，突然想了想，绿大个比那个神、那个注射过超级血清的老古董的体型都来得还要庞大，这还真不能比较。

而且他觉得不能称之为小兄弟，而是要叫大兄弟了。

看着明显开始变得难受的Bruce，他犹豫了会，鼓起勇气用自己膝盖去磨蹭对方的大兄弟，不意外听见绿大个倒抽口气，发出闷哼声，似是享受他的服务。

Bruce伸出大手捉住Tony，“别继续了，你会招架不住。”

“哦？你怎么知道我不行。”

“……Tony。”发红的眼睛及低沉沙哑的声线，都在透露这个人已经快要频临极限，而他的用力磨蹭更是要命的最后一根稻草，彻底压垮这个男人。

绿大个一个使力，他瞬间被拥入怀中，男人即使看似失去理智，但还是有掌控拥抱的力道，所以他没有迎来想像中那种几乎要压断骨头的剧烈疼痛。与Hulk结合后的Bruce体型显得比他还要大上许多，他就像个玩偶被男人掌握在手中，任由摆弄。

粗大的手指在他嘴里搅弄，抵着他的喉头，那感觉使他彷佛快要窒息，可是又还是能呼吸到氧气，只是很难受而已。此时的他全身的衣服早已退去，背对着Bruce，被钳制在绿大个的怀中无法动弹，两条腿被向外分开，跨着男人的腿，男人的大兄弟没有布料隔绝，而是直接赤裸的磨蹭着他臀缝。

他其实很想说，在亲眼目睹那庞大的尺寸，他保守估计至少有三十公分，这真的大得不像话，也太不符合自然界该有的尺寸，可是这绿大个本身就是违反这世界的存在，所以他也不能说什么，更何况是他自己主动撩拨对方，现在反悔好像也来不及了。

Bruce的大手极为温柔的在他身上游走，在全身各处都爱抚过一遍，被这样仔细的抚摸他才发现原来对方的肌肤并不是光滑，而是略带纹路，上面的肌纹有点突起，使得在摸过的地方都会有种酥痒的感觉，这感觉甚刺激着他所有神经。

男人将在他嘴里搅弄的手指抽出，期间牵连出银丝，指头上沾满了他的唾液，在灯光下发出闪亮亮的光泽。绿大个将那根手指悄悄抵上他的后穴，轻轻撑开往内推入，Tony发觉自己光只是男人的一根手就能让他为之颤栗，只因那手指几乎能与一般男性的性器大小媲美，所以当整个指节埋没在他体内，他被顶的根本眼前模糊。

似乎要让他习惯被巨大异物侵入的感觉，Bruce就着一根手指不断反覆抽插，惹得Tony咬着下唇仰起头颤抖，就在这时，男人低下头叼住他的喉结吮吸，这逼得他生理泪水止不住得从眼角滑落，甚被迫使张开嘴吟哦出声。

在他下身几乎都在淌水，湿润到不行时，绿大个这才撤出手指，两手托住他的臀办把抬起他。瞬间离心力让他有些不知所措，而他还没反应过来，一张一合正在收缩的后穴就被手指还更加粗大的硬物给撕裂开，以相当缓慢的方式挺入他体内深处。

因是坐着姿势，所以当他才吞到一半他就觉得自己肚皮快要被撑破了，他害怕的拍打着身后男人的手臂，才让对方停下将他往下压的动作。

“呜、Bruce……我不行、太胀了……” Tony噙着泪水求饶。

“嘘嘘，没事，进去一半了，就保持这样行吗？” Bruce安抚似的温柔亲吻上他发旋，大手再次塞入他口中翻搅。还没获得他回答，就俏俏挪动下身，这举止牵动到体内的性器摩擦到肉壁，并不小心顶到敏感处，他立刻打颤唉了一声。

嘴巴被堵住无法发言，他只能嗯嗯唔唔的，不停流下泪水。绿大个不知是坏心眼还是真不注意，偷偷的往里头深入，越顶越里头，几乎将他的小腹都顶出鼓鼓一块，甚至男人还将大手按压在小腹上头出力，同时上下刺激着，这根本是欺负人。

庆幸的是Bruce并没有大开大合的抽送，不然Tony怀疑自己的肛门及肠子会不保，但像这样难以发觉的缓缓抽动，左右辗磨柔软的肉壁，深顶着肚皮，他也不知道是不是比较好，可是他光这样就已经感到全身抽蓄，产生轻微的痉娈。他感觉到自己的小腿肚都因下意识过度使力而在不断抽筋，眼前也一片白且有无数个黑蚊飞过，这很明显是抵达高潮的现象，可他却没有射精，后穴而是疯狂收缩贪婪的吸附那巨大性器。

Tony觉得这太过于刺激了，跟体型差距这么大的生物做爱根本是疯了，他更不能相信是自己竟然能将那种庞然大物几乎吞进体内，还觉得有些舒服。

他根本没有力气，只能倒在男人怀里，“啊嗯、我觉得很奇怪，肚子别搅了──”

Bruce没有说话，则是再次亲吻上他发旋，接着抱住他一个使力往上顶，突如其来的一撞那瞬间他直接干性高潮晕了过去。等他再次醒来是趴在男人胸膛上，他已经是浑身干爽的状态，不过留下腰疼腹部疼屁股疼的后遗症。

维持趴着的姿势不动，就这样盯着满脸歉意的男人，Tony叹口气，往上挪了点，伸出没什么力气的双手捧住Bruce的绿脸蛋，伸舌像只猫舔了又舔对方的嘴唇，最后在那双唇上轻飘飘落下一吻，很快Bruce又回吻住他，他们没有过度深入，而是互碰彼此的嘴唇。

他们眼神交会，不须言语，仅此这个吻就足以代表一切，相互依赖。


End file.
